


Braids

by PapilioMachaon



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braids for Kaoru, yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

A small smile crept onto Kaorus lips as soon as Dies fingers began to thread through his hair and not a minute later began pulling them appart into three thicker strands.  
He didn't stop what he was doing, just continued to write down note after note, while the other man occupied himself with braiding his hair. He did it slowly, gently and carefully. It certainly had a soothing aspect on the leader, almost making him purr.

Only after finishing Die raised his voice.  
"Pity you got it cut recently. I can't braid it properly like this." He almost sounded whining.  
"Then why are you doing it?"  
Kaoru leaned back und turned, fidgeting with his glasses as they slid down his nose.  
"Because I like playing with your hair and I have to say you do look kinda cute with a braid," Die admitted grinning happily.  
The older man didn't answer, at least not verbally. Instead he just leaned in and kissed his boyfriend deeply, wanting to show him what kind of an effect a couple of sweet words could have and turn his brain to mush with actions. Just like Die had done with Kaorus by saying those things.

Even if he usually would have started to argue with him about using the word "cute" to describe anything about himself.

Pointless, because Die wouldn't have any of that, so why wasting energy on arguing?


End file.
